A Love Story
by Ryuki Fan
Summary: Ever since Ryo first met Rika, they've both had feelings for each other. Will what happened in the Digital World affect what will happen later on in their life? My first ever Fanfic. Hope it turns out alright. My attempt at a Ryuki
1. Prologue

[This is my first time writing a fanfic, I hope it turns out well. This Story is about Ryo and Rika. This only follows **the ending of** season 3 plot. First few chapters will follow some of the episodes and then after that I make it up. This is my fanfic after all Btw, this first chapter is a background chapter so sorry to those who hate backgrounds. Also in these stories, all the tamers including Ryo are the age of 12.]

**Disclaimer: None of the Digimon ****Content belongs to me.**

Chapter 1 – Prologue

Ryo Akiyama was just a normal 12 year old kid.[Yes I know he's 14 but it's easier if they all were around the same age] Except this normal boy was also know as the Digimon King because he won the Digimon Grand Prix. However that same year he disappeared without a trace, which meant that someone new won the tournament. In reality, Ryo was sucked into the Digital World. Ryo's skills as Digimon King has brought him much attention and gave him a reputation as being the best Digimon battler. His reputation was such that even the Digital World (which was inhabited by actual living Digimon) had heard of him. Ryo was summoned from the Real World in order to stop a rampaging Cyberdramon, who had been terrorising innocent, defenceless Digimon village. Although Ryo didn't know what he was supposed to do, he willingly took up the challenge set before him.

I confronted Cyberdramon, just before he reached the next village. Just as Cyberdramon was about to use his Desolation Claw attack on me, a bright white flashed halted him. From within the bright light appeared a blue device. I grabbed it and a beam of light shot out from the mini screen on the front of the device and hit Cyberdramon who instantly became subdued. All became silent as Cyberdramon started to calm down from his rage. I stared, dumbstruck at the blue device, wondering what just happened? I saw a Digimon come out from the nearby village so I turned towards him and the device instantly started flashing and a projection that showed me a picture of the Digimon in front and it's stats:

**Salamon:**

**A Rookie Level Dgimon.**

**Special attacks: Puppy Howling and Petit Punch**

Salamon stared at me with increasingly widening eyed, then I realise she's looking at the device in my hand. "Y-Y-You're Cyberdramon's T-T-Tamer?" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about…" Ryo said, puzzled.

"That Digivice in your hand-" (oh so that's what this thing is called) thought Ryo, "- proves that you are Cyberdramon's Tamer and also his Partner!" Salamon said. "I'm sorry but I still doesn't know what you mean"

"Don't worry you will figure it out in due time." And with that, she turned and walked away. I was starting to think that maybe she was right, I was starting to feel a connection with Cyberdramon. I could see a whole other side to him, I also understood why he was on a rampage. Cyberdramon's blood boiled every time he faced a tough opponent and when that opponent was defeated, Cyberdramon hungered for more destruction. Ryo walked on and Cyberdramon followed.

**Several Months Later**

"Rika Nonaka is our new Digimon Champion!"

"Yeah!"

"That was quite an overwhelming victory miss Nonaka, what did you do to prepare?"

"I didn't do anything. It was easy."

Rika Nonaka has just won the exact same tournament that Ryo had several months ago. The crowd was cheering wildly because she has just been crowned as Digimon Champion.

I stood there, just staring at the crowd. "This tournament was no big deal, it wasn't even worth my time," she thought. "Anyone with an IQ above 10 could beat these losers." Rika was then given a medal and she left the stage. As she slowly walked home, she thought to herself, "I can't believe how big a waste that tournament was. The only reason I signed up was because I wanted revenge on that arrogant, overconfident jerk Akiyama for humiliating me several months back but he didn't even have the nerve to show up! If I ever see that jerk again I am going to…" Rika finally reached her house.

She went to her room and laid down on her floor. "I'm sooo bored." Suddenly her room turned dark. "What the.. What's going on?" Three panels of light suddenly materialized around her table. Dark shadows appeared within the panels of light. "Help ussss be sssstronger. Help uss Digivolve. Help usss. Help usss." The shadows were wailing at Rika.

"I-I-I can't tame all of you! I-I-I only want o-o-one strong Digimon! One of her digimon cards flashed blue on the table. The shadows started to fade and then the silhouette of a fox started walking towards her from the panel of light.

"Are you Renamon?" I asked

"Let me be your partner Rika," Renamon said, "Together we will become stronger!"

The lights flashed out of existence. I took the blue card on the table and swiped it through my card reader. It then transformed into a Digivice. I thought that it was sigh so I made a wish. "I wish that Renamon was my partner Digimon." The fox-like Digimon appeared in front of her. "Hello Rika. I am Renamon."


	2. Meeting in the Digital World

[Now the story picks up after Calumon is kidnapped and taken to the Digital World. The Group has been separated and Rika is stuck with Kazu and Kenta. She's a very lucky girl.]

**Disclaimer: I do not own any ****Of the Digimon Content in this ****Story.**

Chapter 2 – Meeting in the Digital World

"Where are we?"

"Inside some giant clock?"

"Will you two shut up! I am sick and tired of you two always messing things up! That data stream was miles away was it huh Kenta?" I said, trying hard not pounce like a wildcat and completely pummel him. Kenta at least had the decency to not say anything, though I think it was just because he was completely terrified. I didn't care, the more scared they are, the less they annoy me. Suddenly I realised there was a really annoying ticking sound that seemed to come from all around us, 'Maybe we really are inside some giant clock?' I thought, though I wasn't gonna tell Kenta that. I started walking a random direction and saw huge gears turning around and around. I soon saw what was making the ticking. There was a wooden clock sticking out in the middle of nowhere and I saw that the long hand was stuck in the same spot.

"That's how the clock look in my math class. I wondered what was ma-" Kazu shut up when he saw the look I was giving him.

"Eurgh! Lets just fix the stupid thing so I don't have to listen to the stupid ticking for any longer!" I was just about to nudge the long hand when suddenly,

"NOOO! Don't touch that!" came a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw two digimon staring at me with wide eyes. I held up my digivice which instantly showed me the digimon's stats:

**Hagurumon:**

**The Rookie Level Digimon**

**Special attacks: Cog Crusher**

**Clockmon:**

**The Champion Level Digimon.**

**Special attacks: Chronos Breaker, Tempus Fugit**

"Why not?" I asked, really getting ticked off now.

"Because, because-"

"Because what?"

"Because something really bad will happen!"

"Eurgh! Forget this!" and with that I moved the long hand and the ticking noise finally stopped. Along with the ticking, the gears also stopped turning and I got a really bad sense of foreboding.

"Oh No! Oh NO! This is really bad! This is really really - okay maybe not." Just as the two digimon were convinced that nothing was gonna happen, the clock opened up and a cuckoo bird went off. The entire place started to shake.

"Ahhh! It's an Earthquake!" both Kazu and Kenta were screaming at the top of their lungs. I was about to smack them on the head when the shaking stopped.

"Oh well that wasn't so bad no was it?"

"Oh no, Oh NO! When the gears are moving, everything is super perfectional and everything but when they stop and the cuckoo bird goes off it wakes-"

**A Few Minutes Ago**

I was starting to wonder what was going on. Natural disasters never happened in the Digital World. I was just about to ask Cyberdramon to go check out what was happening when the ground started to shake again and I heard a distant roar. Cyberdramon instantly started growling, he sensed a strong enemy nearby. Cyberdramon flew off in search for this enemy and I started running off after him. "Cyberdramon wait! Cyberd-" but Cyberdramon just ignored him and flew on. Not caring whether this was the enemy we've been searching for, just that it was strong and he wanted to load it's data. As we got closer, I saw a Megadramon bursting out of the ground. A streak of yellow flashed in the corner of my eye and heard a girl shout, "Digi-Midify! Digivolution Activate!" The yellow digimon, which I realise now was a Renamon, was cocooned in a mass of blue data. The cocoon burst and out came a Kyubimon which started to attack the Megadramon. Although Kyubimon obviously tried her best but the Megadramon was too strong and just swatted her away like a fly. "Cyberdramon help her!"

"Desolation claw!" Cyberdramon's claws glowed black and slashed in an X shape and hit Megadramon who went skidding across the ground. "Cyber Nail!" and with that Megadramon burs into red data, which turned blue as Cyberdramon absorbed it.

"What did you do that for? I had it under control!" The same voice from earlier shouted. I turned around to see a really cute girl with red hair and violet eyes. She looked around my age. She was glaring at glaring at me. She looked familiar somehow and I felt something inside that I've rarely, if ever felt before. I put that aside for now though.

"I just thought you needed a little help" I said with a little grin.

"W-w-wait a minute. You're Ryo as in _the_ Ryo Akiyama! The one that disappeared nearly a year ago!" I looked at the guy with the visor, he was looking like a child who had just gotten his first bike.

"Yes why?"

"Dude! You are like _the_ Digimon King! Everyone who plays the card game knows you!" If I looked taken aback, the other guy didn't notice.

"Well anyway, it's nice to see all of you. I haven't seen any other kids since I first came to the Digital World. Can I ask who you are?"

"I'm Kazu Shioda," said the guy with the visor, grinning.

"I-I'm Kenta Kitagawa," he had glasses and looked kind of timid.

The girl just ignored me and I got the feeling like I've seen her somewhere before.

"And you are…?"

**Rika's POV**

He doesn't even remember me! That Jerk! What's with this guy anyway? Stupid perfect hair. Stupid perfect smile. Stupid perfect everything! He really really bugs me. I was about to hit him when Renamon put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and she shook her head slightly as if she sensed what I was about to do. Luckily _he_ was distracted by the two doofused asking for tips that will help them win in digimon card battling. I got even more mad at that, they never asked me and I'm way better a player than that Jerk, not that I wanted them bugging me all day but still! He suddenly turned towards me and we made eye contact. As I stared into his cerulean blue eyes, I felt something, something strong but I pushed it away, letting my anger control my face, turning it into a glare that would have made Kenta wet himself but he just grinned at me. My vision turned red. What the hell was so funny?

**Ryo's POV**

As I looked into her violet eyes, she had gone red! I thought she was blushing for a moment, that is until she glared at me like I had just kissed… wait what was I thinking? I barely know the girl and I'm thinking about that? I grinned trying to hide what I was thinking and she went even redder, she looked mutinous. I wondered what I did in the first place to make her so angry. I held out my hand again trying to be friendly, she glared again but this time took it albeit releasing straight away. The two other guys looked worried.

"Uhh… what's up Rika?" Kenta asked. She turned towards him and he started backing away. Rika, Rika, where have I heard that name before?

"I think she still cant get over her loss to Ryo in that tournament about a year ago." Kazu was smirking. If looks could kill, Kazu would have died right there and then. I remember that tournament. It was the finals and I was up against this really cute girl with red hair and viol… wait that was you? She turned her head towards me and I realise that I had said that final thought out loud.

"Oh so now you remember. What are you doing in the Digital World anyway? You're too _perfect_ to be stuck here like us. Then again your ego wont let you tell us that you don't know how to get out of here either." Sarcasm coated her words heavily.

"RIKA!"

I ignored this.

"Actually, I'm here because of Cyberdramon. No one can control him and he's not exactly the kind of digimon you would take to a party. Someone has to keep him in line."

"Cool! I can't wait to tell the guys back home that we got to meet Ryo Akiyama!"

"What's the big deal? So some stupid kid fell into the Digital World and can't get out, who cares? I bet he wants to go home to his mommy, but he can't figure it out. Some hero."

"Rika! Young lady, I am not about to stand by and let you badmouth the coolest guy in two worlds."

"Well what are you gonna do about it? You gonna ask this jerk to fight for you is that it?"

"Oh… well, I, I …"

"Don't listen to her Ryo."

"She's just jealous that you beat her in that tournament. The only reason she's Digimon Queen is because you weren't there to kick her but!"

"That is it, I am not going to babysit you idiots any longer. You can find the others on your own! Come on Renamon"

"What did I do?" For some reason, I felt more bad about this than I probably should have.


	3. The Forest

[Yes I know I've been following the season 3 plot line in the last 2 chapters but in this one I'm making Ryo meet up with Rika when they were lost in the Digital Forest.]

**Disclaimer: I do Not own any o****f the Digimon Content in my ****Fic**

Chapter 3 – The Forest

I was walking through the forest. Me and Renamon left the giant clock a while back and it was almost nightfall. We decided to rest in the shade of a tree and I fell asleep quite soon. However, I was woken up by this annoying giggling and I heard Renamon say, "Annoying little pests, how can she sleep through all this stupid chatter? I'm starting to sound like Rika, how disturbing." I smirked but I pretended to be asleep. In the morning, I saw what was making the giggling. Renamon called the Digignomes.

"I'll go get us some food"

"Can you get some gnome repellant?" Renamon smirked and vanished.

A while later, I was leaning against an old tree stump when the digignomes started gathering around me.

"I wish she'd hurry up. I wonder if these flying night lights know where to find any water." As I said this, the digignomes looked at each other and started giggling again. One of them grabbed my hand and led me to the most beautiful clearing I had ever seen. There was a river right in front of me and a forest of cherry blossoms across it. The blossoms were glowing and the reflection in the river was amazing.

"It's nice to be here once in a while. It's so peaceful and quiet and the scenery is fantastic"

I turned around and who would be there but Ryo Akiyama. He was grinning at her.

"What are you doing here? Is it your job to follow me now or something? Humiliate me more than you already have?"

"Is that why you're so mad at me? Because you lost in that tournament? Gee if I knew it meant to you that much I would have let you win. I only entered because I thought it was gonna be fun."

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me!" She looked angrier than ever.

"What is wrong with you? Are you like this to everyone that's trying to be nice to you?"

"Why _are_ you trying to be nice to me?" Something wasn't right. He turned bright red.

**Ryo's POV**

She sounded uncertain. To be honest, I've been trying to answer that for myself. Ever since she stormed off, I keep thinking about her. Not one day passed since she left that I hadn't thought about her. I tried talking to Cyberdramon about it but all he did is growled and said I was being weak. After that I just thought about it on my own. I _liked_ her! But how? I've met her twice, sure she's cute but still? What did I like about her? I can't tell her, she'll kill me. She's already mad because of me beating her and she doesn't exactly look like the understanding type. Maybe that's why I like her. She's a challenge. She's not easy, like all the other girls that have fallen for me. All they saw were the handsome good looks and me being the Digimon King. What am I saying? Maybe she's right I am egotistic.

**Rika's POV**

Ryo just kept getting redder and redder as the minutes went by. What was he thinking about?

"Hello? Earth to Akiyama?"

"What? Huh? Oh!"

"Are you gonna answer me or not? You've been staring at me for the past 10 minutes."

"Oh um…" He looks kinda cute like this… what am I saying? This is the jerk that humiliated me in that tournament!

"Eurgh! That's it I'm outta here!"

Ryo shook his head as if trying to get something out of his head.

"Sorry for bothering you," I could here disappointment in his voice, what could he be disappointed about?

"The great Akiyama is actually saying sorry? Wow," the sarcasm was back in my voice, though I was a little taken aback.

"Yeah yeah, let me at least take you back to where Takato and your other friends should be. I've led them up to the Desert Plane.

"Fine."

**Ryo's POV**

I led her to the same stairs that I led the other guys to and we made out way up.

"Renamon." She appeared next to her.

"Yes Rika?"

"Why aren't there any elevators in the Digital World?"

"Does the little Wildcat need some rest?" I said smirking.

"What did you just call me?" I turned around and saw her scowling. I grinned. She scowled harder.

"Aww come on Pumpkin, don't be like that!" I said still smirking.

"Stop calling me stupid nicknames!" I decided to leave it at that. Although it was fun to annoy the hell out of her and she looked so darn cute when she was mad, I didn't want to over do it. I just resorted to grinning wider

"Fine have it your way" I pouted "I'll take you to the desert plane and then leave you alone."

"Finally" she muttered to Renamon

After climbing about a thousand more stairs, which Rika didn't fail to comment on, we finally reached the Desert Plane.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Wildcat" I said smirking. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything, I kissed her on the cheek. "See ya around Wildcat!" She looked like she could have killed me but I jumped on Cyberdramon and flew off.


	4. Song of Sakuyamon

[This time, it's a different version of episode 39 Song of Sakuyamon. Pretty much follows the episode, just with little bits added in and in Rika's POV. Rika may be a little OOC, okay maybe a lot :p]

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own a****ny of the Digimon Content t****hat may appear in this fic**

Chapter 4 – Song of Sakuyamon

A blue cloud surrounded us.

"Ahh he ate us!" Of course Kazu would think of something stupid like that. I went up to the wall and brushed some of the cloud away and found that we were flying. I saw Jeri in the corner looking really depressed. We had really started to become friends ever since I started teaching her how to play the card game. Whenever she thought that the pressure of being a Tamer would get to her, she always came to me. We became close friends, or at least closer than I have to anyone else. Even my mother didn't even get close to me. All she cared about was her image. Jeri was really the only one I ever liked, not that I would ever tell anyone else that, except maybe for R… wait what am I thinking? That Jerk has been on my mind ever since the little rat kissed me. Then again, it was nice to know that someone cared about you… aaargh get outta my head! Thankfully Renamon walked over to me and I could keep my mind of it. "Her heart is full of sadness." I knew she was talking about Jeri and that brought me back to thinking how depressed and lonely she was feeling right now. At this point Takato went up to Jeri to try and comfort her. They started to argue, Jeri saying she wasn't a nice person because she didn't try with her stepmother and Takato trying to talk her out of it but it didn't work. When Takato left, I heard her say, "Leomon said everyone had their own destiny. Maybe mine is to be alone."

"I know, it's because Leomon's gone isn't it?" I asked, though I already knew the answer to that.

"Because she was powerless to stop it."

"Poor Jeri."

"Um, Renamon can we change our destiny?"

"Yes of course."

"Well then, do you think we can somehow change Leomon's destiny?"

She turned away "That's different."

So we can't change it, knew it."

"We cannot alter the past Rika, but we can choose to accept it and let it make us stronger."

"Well what about Jeri? Is she destined to be sad?"

"For a while, whether she stays that way is her choice. We are all responsible for our own destinies. But..."

"But what?"

"That's something Jeri has to learn for herself. We cannot learn for her."

"I just...want her to be okay"

"At least you've shown that you actually care for how Jeri feels." I was gonna say something but then I thought about it. She was right, ever since I almost lost Renamon, I've started opening up a little more.

"You didn't even try to argue. How very… un-Rika like of you." I gave her a small smile. She's right though I would never admit it to anyone.

"Do you think love is a weakness?"

"I wouldn't know. Digimon do not feel love. As you once said, we are merely data." I winced at that.

"You know I didn't mean that!" I started to protest.

"I know, it was, as you humans call it, a joke?"

"Oh. Please do not turn into Terriermon or Kazu."

"I'll try." This time I knew she was smiling.

"Anyway, ever since that jerk kissed me, I've sort of had mixed feeling about him. First I thought of him as arrogant egotistic and I absolutely hated his guts! Then I started to feel jealous because everyone seemed to forget me whenever he's around." Except for him of course, I thought. " The when he kissed me, I realized that I actually like him…" I said the last part so quietly, I didn't think Renamon heard me.

"Well it's nice to know your finally showing your feelings Rika."

"Renamon please don't turn into my grandmother either. But thanks, I know I've changed, and it's all thanks to you." With that I left her to try and comfort Jeri.

**In the Chasm**

"I hope we are in time to save the catalyst" said Azulongmon

"Really? No kidding. So? What do you say you step on it huh?"

"Terriermon"

"I know." Poor Henry, having to deal with that mad rabbit.

"We have arrived." Azulongmon always stays so calm, I wonder how he does it. If someone made fun of me, I'd just punch them in the face, except for … now's not the time to be thinking about him! We have to save Callumon.

"Hey what are those weird red bubble down there?" Trust Kenta to see that first.

"It is… Chaos" said Azulongmon. One of the red bubbles touched a rock, like the one we were stood on, and it deleted it. It deleted the rock. How could something destroy so effortlessly?

"I never knew the true enemy would come this far so quickly. Zhuqiaomon, I told you that digivolving was not the way to end this. The Chaos is attracted to our own advancements. The more we evolve, the more it tries to destroy us."

"I don't care Azulongmon. We must defeat it now!" and with that, he dived down into the chasm.

"Strange isn't it? How the catalyst is the source to our power, and the key to our destruction. The Chaos seeks the power that the catalyst gives to us and it devours everything and anything that is in it's way."

"Poor Callumon. It seems like someone is always chasing him." Gogglehead was right. First Makuramon and now this. There was a growl from overhead and Kenta pointed out the obvious. "Someone's coming!"

"Hey it's Cyberdramon!"

"And Ryo's with him!" Of course, the two gogleheads will obviously be excited about _him_ showing up. And Kazu absolutely _worships_ him, "He looks so cool!"

and then there's Kenta trying to attract attention, "Yeah! Has he grown taller?"

"Hey it's the whole gang, I didn't you'd be here."

"Are we glad to see you!" said Henry.

"Some of you might be…" I muttered.

"Aww come on Wildcat. You're still mad at me for what I did?" Typical, he got that stupid grin on his face again.

"What did I say about the stupid nicknames! And don't you dare bring that up!" I could feel myself blushing.

"What was so bad about it? You can't be making such a big fuss if it doesn't mean anything. Or are you really that stubborn that you didn't like it just cos it was me?" His grin got wider.

"I said DON'T TALK about it!" The others were just staring at us now, not knowing what was going on.

"Rika, you haven't changed a bit."

"How observant of you. You haven't changed either. You're still as annoying as ever."

"Rika!" Both Kazu and Kenta started to protest but at that moment, Zhuqiaomon groaned from within the chasm and we could see the red haze that was him flying back up towards us.

"Zhuqiaomon"

"Your wing!" Both gogglehead and Guilmon sounded worried.

"I couldn't even get close before the Chaos overwhelmed me"

"I warned you not to underestimate the true enemy. It doesn't eat, sleep or feel pain. I exists only to destroy."

Henry asked the question that was on all our minds. "How can we defeat the Chaos then?" and Terriermon had to comment "Yeah, I mean how are we supposed to kick it's but if it doesn't have one!"

"Good point." Sometime, I worry about Henry. He's turning into Terriermon. "Maybe we shouldn't even try"

"Henry, what do you mean?" asked Takato.

"We should just focus on getting Callumon out of the Digital world so that the Chaos has no reason to terrorize the digimon."

"Yeah, if the Chaos hasn't had him for lunch."

"Don't even say that!" I surprised myself for actually caring. I guess the little guy just grew on me. Then again he came to my house a lot asking for cookies or his favorite, cream puffs.

"Umm… I-I-I'm just saying it like it is. Callumon is about as tough as butterscotch pudding."

"He's been through more than you so I think you should shut up before I come over there and beat the hell out of you!" He gulped.

"Huh. The Chaos is increasing! Hold on tight." And with that, Azulongmon pushed the rock we were standing on to the far wall. We crashed into it.

"Eurgh… my head hasn't hurt thins bad since I had to listen to Kenta's knock-knock jokes."

"Hey! Some best friend you are."

"Come on dude, they are pretty bad."

"Takato tried to brake up the argument. "Come on guys, we have to find a way to rescue Callumon. We need to come up with a plan."

"Yeah but the chasm is way to deep and the Chaos is everywhere."

"Henry do you always have to be so negative?"

"Terriermon what did I teach you about tact?"

"I know what it is, it's just not me."

"Why me."

Jeri didn't help one bit at all. "We seem destined to fail."

"Don't say things like that Jeri. You can't give up." I'm starting to think I'm not the only one who likes someone now.

I felt so helpless. I couldn't stand to see Jeri so depressed but I couldn't do anything to help. Or can I? "Renamon?" She nodded.

"Hey Rika what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Kazu?"

"Rika come back, it's too dangerous!"

**A Few Minutes ago Ryo's POV**

I was glad to see that everyone was alright, specially Rika. I can't exactly tell her how I feel though can I? As soon as we landed, she instantly started getting annoyed about one reason or another. Does she really hate me that much? I decided to tease the hell out of her, which some people would call flirting, but hopefully only Jeri will notice and she seems really out of it. I wonder what happened? And where's Leomon? So I started talking to Rika, and it looks like she hasn't told anyone what happened because she kept telling me to shut up. I loved it when she got angry. Then they started talking about a digimon called Callumon and then something about butterscotch pudding. I wasn't really paying attention because I was looking over the rock to see a lot of floating red…bubbles? But then I saw it delete another rock and realized this was the True Enemy Cyberdramon has been seeking for so long. Suddenly I heard Rika shout at Kazu. It wasn't much of a surprise seeing as Kazu got on everyone's nerves but it did surprise me that Rika was defending Callumon. No one was stupid enough to ask her though. Then Azulongmon pushed us to the far side of the chasm because the Chaos was increasing. After that, Jeri was even more depressed than before. Rika suddenly jumped into the chasm and started climbing down the wall. Renamon was following suit.

"Rika, come back it's too dangerous!" I called to her but she ignored me. So I jumped after her. "I've never met anyone so stubborn. We'd better go get her Cyberdramon. She's gonna hate me even more for this."

**Rika's POV**

I heard Kenta shouting, "Rika! Ryo! Be careful!" Ryo? Oh great he's following me.

"I told you she's crazier than soup sandwich." Mental note, I'm gonna kill Kazu. I climbed further down into the chasm and decided to talk to Renamon to calm down my nerves. "If we fall, how long do you think it would take to hit the bottom?"

"It might be best if we don't think about it."

Suddenly I slipped but Renamon grabbed hold on to me. "Um… thanks Renamon. I hope Jeri is doing okay. She seems really out of it."

"We all do Rika."

"Chuga, Chuga, Chuga, Chuga, Chu-whoa! Oh, aw nuts."

"I don't believe it. Callumon!"

"Rika! I'm over here! Aaah," He almost fell but grabbed the outcrop of rock he was standing on. He then started running up the wall laughing and he jumped up into my arms. I pulled him close to me, glad to see he was safe.

"I'm so happy you're here. I was so called and scared and lonely."

I know, we're here now." Suddenly a Chaos bubble appeared out of nowhere but thankfully Renamon pulled us out of the way in time but I lost my backpack.

"That was close."

"No kidding." Callumon sounded scared now.

"Right come on lets go Rika, we have to get out of here now that we have Callumon."

Once again another bubble almost hit me and Callumon but someone pulled me into a nearby crevice. "Get in hear quick!" Oh great, I thought, It's Ryo.

"What is wrong with you? Putting yourself in danger like that?"

"Hey what are you yelling at me for you're down here to aren't you? Urgh so what do we do now, the Chaos is everywhere."

"We'll be trapped soon."

"Well don't on pointing out the obvious."

"Will you just give me a brake? Anyway I think I have an Idea." He walked out of the crevice. "Cyberdramon let's do it. Digi-modify. Avenging Knight Activate!" Two lances/javelins appeared which Cyberdramon threw into the rocks below us, one on the left, the other on the right. They made a cross sort of shape.

"Some plan genius"

"Watch and learn."

"Desolation Claw!" The blades on Cyberdramon's arms glowed and he slashed in an X shape and rocks fell down and got caught between the two javelins.

"See what did I tell you? Come on now's our chance."

I just nodded. "Hey Ryo. That was pretty good… for a boy."

"Very funny. All I did was delay it, those rocks wont hold forever. It's just a matter of time before the Chaos brakes through. We have to get out as soon as we can." So with that we started climbing up the rock face to get back to the others. A few minutes later, the Chaos started to brake through the barrier.

"Come on we'd better hurry up."

"Yeah, hey watch out!" A bubble appeared and Ryo slashed his hand across it, losing his armpiece. "Hurry we're running out of time." I just stared at the ground. I didn't move. He started to look worried. "Rika, what is it? What's wrong? Would you say something, you're making me nervous."

"I'm not going Ryo."

"What are you saying?"

"We're just kidding ourselves, at this rate the Chaos will get us and everyone above us."

"What else can we do?"

I walked up to him and handed him Callumon. "I have to try and stop the Chaos. If it isn't for me then it's for Jeri… and…"

"and…?" Before I could think about what I was gonna do. I kissed him. It wasn't just a lousy one on the cheek like he gave me either. To my surprise he kissed back. I wanted to stay like that forever but I couldn't put it off so I broke off, surprisingly reluctantly. "You." And with that I jumped into the Chasm, Renamon coming with me."

**Ryo's POV**

She's kissing me. She's actually kissing me! I couldn't believe it. We were there, about to be deleted by the Chaos and she was kissing me! It wouldn't last however and she broke off. I was kind of disappointed, I hoped it would have lasted longer but before I knew it, she jumped. Heading straight for the increasing mass of the Chaos. "RIKA! DON'T DO IT. PLEASE!" But it was too late, she had already gone too far for Cyberdramon to save her. Suddenly, Rika and Renamon began to shine. Rika held out her digivice and cried, "Biomerge Activate!" Then they both disappeared. Both of them were replaced by the most beautiful digimon I had ever seen!

**Sakuyamon:**

**A Mega Level Dgimon.**

**Special attacks: Spirit Strike and Twin Blades of Beauty and Truth**

She had golden armour with knee-high purple boots. She had a fox mask that looked like Renamon and her white hair reached down into her knees. She carried a long Golden staff.

"Aren't they beautiful? They Biomerged." I heard Callumon say but I wasn't listening. I was too busy admiring the new Digimon. Rika's somewhere in there! She has Rika's beauty and Renamon's power. I climbed up on Cyberdramon's shoulder so that we could get out of here at a moments notice.

"I, Sakuyamon protector of all things true, will do my duty." She started to glow. "River of Chaos, oh red sea of destruction, follow now my voice and feel the twin blades, of beauty! And of truth!" Sakuyamon flew up out of the chasm and the Chaos followed her. "Then, fall before my light!" She slashed with her sceptre. The entire chasm glowed pink with the attack. We flew up to where the others and Sakuyamon are. "I must admit Rika, you were unbelieveable! And umm… thanks for caring." I said the last part quietly so the others wouldn't here. She just smiled.


	5. We're Going Home!

[Okay this is when Rika goes looking for Impmon and Ryo follows.]

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT own any of the Digimon Content in this story.**

Chapter 5 – We're Going Home!

"Alrighty then we're back where we started." Terriermon was shooting his big mouth again. Thank goodness Renamon isn't anything like that. "Uhh now what?" "I don't know. Yamaki made it sound like the tracks would be obvious." There was a beeping from the com device that Yamaki gave Takato. "We only have 30 minutes left. Why doesn't anything ever work out the way we planned." Our fearless unspoken leader, having a tantrum. I smirked.

"Yeah and it's almost time for nightfall." I haven't been able to bring myself to talk to Ryo ever since what happened in the Chasm. I haven't even been able to look at him.

"That will make it difficult" said Renamon. I turned serious again.

"Will make what difficult. Renamon what's wrong? You seem really distracted."

"I feel his presence." The wind was blowing gently and packets of Data were moving along with it. But among the packets of Data, a tattered red bandana could be seen flitting about in the wind. Renamon caught it.

"He's, _alive_?" I said disbelievingly. We haven't seen him in so long, I thought some other Digimon had deleted him and absorbed his data. The again he's almost as stubborn as me.

"I think so, Rika will you go with me to find him?"

"Of course."

"We're leaving." Renamon said to the others, "Rika and I have something we must do." Takato and Henry ran up to us.

"What are you talking about?"

"No way, that's crazy talk!"

"Hey up have you guys gone round the bend? We're going home!" said Terriermon from Henry's shoulder. Renamon answered for us because she knows more about this than I do.

"I know, but this is important and we'll be back in time."

"How important can it be? Oh okay…"

"It's not okay but I bet you're gonna do it anyway."

"Uh-huh, we'll be back by nightfall. Oh and Akiyama? No matter how much you want to, don't follow us!" He blushed, hopefully none of the others noticed. I could tell what was going on through his mind. He'd follow us anyway but at least I've got a good excuse to hit him a few time when he does. I gave him a wink before, "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" And with that Renamon was encased in a data cocoon. Within it, she went down on all fours, becoming more wolfish and her tail split into nine. The cocoon exploded and Kyubimon stepped out. "Digi-Modify! Hyperspeed Activate!" and before anyone else could say a word, I jumped onto Kyubimon's back and we ran off.

**Ryo's POV**

"We'll never see them again."

"Well good riddance. I had enough of being her punching bag." Trust Kazu not to care. "But I'm pretty sure she'll be fine chumley. You know Rika, when she get's an idea in her head, there's no stopping her. I really wanted to go after her, at least we'd be able to talk privately after what happened. I don't even know whether she did it in the heat of the moment or whether she actually does like me. [For those who think that they are too young, notice I use the word _like_ not love, at least not yet anyway. So those who think they are too young, think of it as a high school crush.] I decided that if they don't show when whatever is supposed to get us out of here, I'll go look for them. Sigh, I wish I could just figure that girl out.

**Rika's POV**

We were standing on one of the rock formations that littered the Desert Plane. It was quite high which gave us a great view of the surroundings. I'd never thought I'd be doing this. Risking my one way home for him.

"Your'e telling me that you actually heard Impmon call out?" I asked Renamon.

"Yes. There has always been a connection between us. The when we became Sakuyamon, I felt…"

"What?"

"I felt a deep protective feeling. Not just for those I like, but compassion for all living creatures. Did you feel it too Rika?"

"I did but I have to admit it's a little overwhelming. There are so many people who need our help." Renamon looked down at the bandana.

"We'll start with Impmon, because every wave begins, with a drop of water."

I thought it over while looking over the plane.

"Yeah but waves don't talk back and they also don't make good friends."

"If he gets too mouthy, I'll gag him with his bandana. Lets go." And with that, she picked me up and started jumping from one rock to another.

**Ryo's POV**

Takato looked down on the timer and saw that we had 10 minutes left. The track should be here by now. Just as he said that, a green data stream appeared.

"Rika, Renamon where are you?"

"They'll be back" I said although I didn't know whether it was to comfort Henry or me. "Maybe we can delay the Ark when it gets here. We started to run to where the green data stream appeared and saw the tip of the Ark, coming down the data stream, it's body soon following. Rika, I hope you get here soon.

**Rika's POV**

"We are close now, I can sense him" said Renamon. Then we heard a grunting and we saw Impmon, crawling towards us, badly beaten up.

"Impmon?"

"Impmon!"

He tried to get up to see who it was, "Renamon?"

"Impmon, can you stand?" Renamon tried to help him up but he just pushed her hand away.

"Course I can!"

"We want you to come home with us." I said to him.

"You out of your teeny-tiny minds? I'm not going anywhere!" I went up to him and tied the bandana around his neck, the way he usually wore it.

"Well maybe if you ask me real nice. You're not just playing a joke?"

"If so, then the joke's on us, come on let's go!" As soon as I said that, the Digital World turned dark. It was night time.

**Ryo's POV**

The Ark had almost landed now. Just as we reached the green data stream, the timer reached zero.

"Come on guys there's the Ark! It's almost here." The Ark got to us and a door opened up at the back to let us in. Takato then got an email from Yamaki. Takato read it, "Hurry and get on! You don't have much time. Aww man come on we'd better do what he says. What about Rika and Renamon. We can't just leave them behind." Just then a data storm cam out of no where. The wind was blowing ferociously.

"It's okay Suzie, lets get you in the Ark."

"Everyone get in the Ark, I'll look for Rika." They all stared at me. Finally, Takato said, "Alright but hurry!"

"Don't worry I'll be back in a flash." I gave them a thumbs up. "Digi-Modify! Hyperspeed Activate!" and with that I jumped on Cyberdrmon. They all probably thought I was being selfless, risking my one way home to find Rika, but well, I'm looking for her because of personal reason, I thought to myself.

**Rika's POV**

We were riding Kyubimon and she was running as fast as she could.

"Impmon was right, we are out of our teeny-tiny minds!" She panted.

"We'll make it."

"Not at the rate I'm crawling along. I need more strength!"

"Alright then Digi-Modify! Hyperspeed Activate!"

Suddenly Cyberdramon appeared right in front of us with Ryon on his shoulder.

"RYO! I said not to follow me!" Although I was happy to see him, though I can't let him know that.

"What's wrong Wildcat?" He gave me smile and I could have either hugged him or punched him. Probably the latter, I thought with a smirk. That smile just really annoyed me most of the time. I can't tell whether he does it on purpose or the egotistical part of his brain thought that it would charm anyone that sees it! "Come on the Ark is already here, we don't have much time!" And with that,our digimon made their way at top speed. It would have made a Ferrari look bad. Ahead of us, the Ark suspended in mid-air. It's a good thing they managed to make it stop. We jumped in and Kyubimon de-digivolved. I crashed inside, still holding Impmon. Just then Ryo crashed in aswell as a purple dinosaur thing.

"Well thanks Ryo" I said, quietly enough that the others didn't hear me.

"It's nothing Wildcat" he said with his usual grin but he said it quietly aswell. "Actually there's something I need to say, I actually really li-"

"Rika! Are you out of your chicken fried mind?"

**Ryo's POV**

I had half a mind to sick Monodramon on him. He may not have Cyberdramon's aggression but he does have a mean bite! But then I realized who Rika was holding and I wondered why she would risk herself just to save him? Well well, Rika is just full of surprises isn't she? I couldn't help but grin at her and she gave a small smile back. We both blushed.


	6. Why?

[Okay this picks up from when they are inside the D-reaper and then what happens after the Digimon disappear. I know I'm finally leaving the episodes after this chapter yay! :P Btw please do not kill me for the ending :(]

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT own any of the Digimon Content in this story.**

Chapter 6 – Why?

"Noooooo!"

"Do you want to fly Gallantmon?"

"W-who are you?"

"Do you want to fly? I will give you my wings."

"Wings? I could fly?"

Grani was flying towards us. It seemed like he couldn't hold his body for much longer. It was taxing for him to even talk to us. Me and Guilmon had biomerged to Gallantmon and we rode Grani up to the Mother D-Reaper. We just had to save Jeri no matter what. It was my fault she was in this state anyway! If I had only biomerged to Gallantmon sooner, Leomon would never have been deleted and the D-Reaper would never have been this powerful. As we were about to attack, A giant head came from no-where and swatted us aside. That was when Grani gave us an option.

"Grani!"

"I can no longer move on my own, but I can give you the strength that remains in me. You can have my wings, Gallantmon."

"Grani, you really are a digimon. Aren't you?" I said from inside Gallantmon. Although we had biomerged, we still existed as separate beings, though we are connected like no other beings ever will.

"Grani, are you sure?" Guilmon had always been fond of Grani, ever since he stopped to wait for me when we were about to leave the Digital World. I had waited for Rika and Ryo to show up because they Rika had gone looking for Impmon and Ryo had gone to get them. The Ark started moving but Guilmon begged it to wait and it did. That was when we realized that Grani had the same intelligence as the Digimon seeing as how the monster makers used the Digimon core program to make him.

"I'm very sure, you are my friends, you talked to me. This is my gift to you."

"Grani!" We were falling faster now and we were about to hit the ground.

"A part of you will always be with us, Grani!" Grani flew down to us and we touch. Suddenly I could feel power coursing through out body, the threat of the Digital Hazard completely gone. Locked away into out Digi-Core, we can finally unleash our full power without fear of losing control.

"We are one, Grani and us. Thank You!" I point my sword at the head. "Final Justice!" A beam of light shoots out of the sword and hits the head. It screamed then disappeared. Hold on Jeri, I'm going to save you even if it kills me!

**Rika's POV**

We had been fighting the cable reaper for some while now. It's scythes kept on swinging at us so we couldn't even get close. If we did get close, our attack would barely scratch it. I saw Megagargomon try to take it on.

"Hey you! I got something for you. Mega Barrage!"

"Terriermon what's happening?" I heard Henry ask.

"We're out of ammo! Not that it matters since that our last attack did as much damage as a water balloon!"

"He didn't even make a dent!" I said to Justimon.

"I have an idea. Cyberdramon?"

"Ready Ryo" with that, he transformed his hand into a crimson blade.

"Sakuyamon, listen to me. I want you to send all your power to my blade."

"What? You can't be serious." I screamed at him. "Has the fighting gone to your head or something? The force of it could kill the both of you!"

It's a chance I'm willing to take, Rika. We've tried everything else and we haven't even landed a scratch. But the combined forces of your strength and our blade we could give the D-Reaper something to really howl about."

"Or you could die, did you ever think about that, hotshot?"

"Well then they'll be just one less person to poke fun at you, right pumpkin?"

"Hm, hm. You big twerp, you're just doing this to impress me, aren't you?"

"So is it working or not? Come on Sakuyamon. It's not or never."

"Rika, you sure?" asked Renamon.

"Ryo may be out of his pompous mind," I said, "but he's also right, it's the only chance we have of destroying that thing."

"And now as Sakuyamon, we give you all the strength within our heart, our spirit. To you we now freely give." I could feel the power draining from us as our armour, staff and hair ties disappear and turned into flower petals. The flower petals surround us as a bubble of energy was being created around us. As I felt the last of my energy leave, the bubble floated towards Ryo.

"You'd better hold on to something Akiyama!"

The bubble enveloped him and energy was being sent into his blade.

"Aaaaaaagh"

"Ryo!"

After a few moments, all the power was transferred to Justimon's blade and it grew to roughly the same size as Justimon.

"See I told you I could do it." I could just picture Ryo's grin plastered on his face.

"Well if anyone could do it. It's you Ryo." And with that he flew of to try and defeat the cable reaper once and for all while I collapsed, still floating in mid air though, because I didn't have enough energy left. Suddenly, one of the scythes swung towards me but thankfully, Megagargomon flew up and blocked it, then kicking the scythe, it disintegrated. He did a backwards kick and hit another scythe behind him and punched a final one.

"Who need ammo when you're a whooping machine?" I heard Terriermon yell.

**Ryo's POV**

Well well, I'm surprised Rika actually agreed with me. I'm also surprised that she actually cared whether I survived or not. Well well, looks like this will end happily ever after. Well I can't let that distract me now. And with that, I jumped up to the top of the Cable Reaper and with my sword, slashed down straight through the middle. My sword disintegrated after that. It split apart just as Gallantmon CM flew up to the kernel within the Mother D-Reaper to get Jeri. Suddenly, out of the Mother D-Reaper shot out the agent that impersonated Jeri and started attacking Gallantmon CM. The she waved her hand and the Reaper healed itself!

"You have to be kidding me!" cried Megagargomon.

The Cable Reaper then bent down and opened it's mouth and roared. It was about to swallow us whole when out of nowhere, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon and Ebonwumon appeared and dragged the Cable Reaper back through to the Digital World using the wormhole that connected the more primitive version of the D-Reaper (which was in the Digital World) to the more advanced version (here in the Real World).

"Hey guys!" shouted Henry, "The Monster Makers downloaded the Juggernaut Program into Terriermon. If we go down into the wormhole which connects the D-Reaper to the Digital World, we'll be able to suck straight down and return it into a harmless program!"

"That's great!" I shouted back. He started moving down towards the centre of the wormhole.

"Good luck Megagargomon!" said Rika

"Yeah the World's counting on you." I said.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me!" He sunk lower and lower and the once he got there, he started spinning really really fast to try and reverse the way the wormhole was spinning so instead of coming to us, it goes back to the Digital World except this time, the program has been reduced to it's original harmless programming.

"Here we go!" shouted Terriermon. He kept on spinning faster and faster until green lightning was shouting out towards the wall of the wormhole. "Henry I'm gonna pass out!"

"Hang on Terriermon, we have to keep going!" Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Wormhole started to spin the other way, sucking the D-Reaper back into the Digital World.

"Look! The D-Reaper is being sucked into the wormhole!" said Sakuyamon. Suddenly, the Mother D-Reaper started screaming as she was slowly pulled towards the wormhole and finally she disappeared into the vortex.

"It worked! It actually worked! The D-Reaper is finally gone!" I shouted with delight. Just as we started celebrating, Cyberdramon started to feel weakened.

"Cyberdramon what's wrong?"

"Ryo, I can't hold this form for much longer. I'm going to de-"

Too late, everyone had dedigivolved.

"Renamon" said Rika "you have to help Terriermon!" The little green bunny was floating in the middle of the wormhole while Henry floated away.

"Alright." And with that, she disappeared and appered right next to Terriermon and then appeared right back next to Rika. The digimon then flew us to where Takato had save Jeri. We were just wondering how to get out when a pink and blue heart shaped bubble appeared.

"Here comes the cavalry!" Kazu and Kenta had arrived in a similar bubble while sitting on Guardromon.

"Crazy nutbags" muttered Rika.

"What's say we split this dump?"

"For once Kazu's got a good idea, come on guys!"

"Everyone's back together again."

"I know Jeri, now lets go home." Takato and Jeri smiled at each other.

"Here comes the bride" sang Kazu, and both blushed.

"OMG Kazu just cause you'll never get a girlfriend doesn't mean that you have to spoil it for them!" Ahh there's the Rika I know. I smiled. We're finally rid of the D-Reaper once and for all.

**A couple of hours later, Ryo's POV**

"The park's never looked more beautiful"

"Henry, everything looks beautiful!"

"Guess you're right again Kazu. I'm surprised that the city looks this way. It's as if nothing ever happened, the damage from Vikaralamon had never existed and all the building absorbed by the D-Reaper are back."

We were standing in front of the Digiportal where everyone was admiring the view.

"It's finally over! We did it."

"Takato, I'm glad we're home."

"I know Guilmon, I know."

"Takato I'm glad we're finally back"

"Yeah. With the people you care about most."

"Huh? Hey look!" We all turned around.

"Impmon! It's good to see you!" said Renamon.

"Yeah well," he said sheepishly, "I wanted you to meet my tamers. This is Ai and Mako."

"Well hello there."

"Uhh Jeri?"

"Impmon, I'm so glad you're alright."

"Jeri, umm could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course!"

"Snivel, uhh, waaaah!" Suddenly, all the Digimon started glowing.

"Takatomon? What's going on?"

"Guilmon what's happening?"

"Renamon!"

"I feel strange Rika."

"Henry"

"Wah, Terriermon?"

"Cyberdramon!" What the hell was going on why were the digimon shrinking? Just then, Suzie, Henry's 6 year old sister, showed up. "Henry, Lopmon, I'm glad I finally fo- huh? What's going on daddy?" Henry turned around.

"Dad help us!"

"Mr Wong! Why are Guilmon and the others dedigivolving?"

"Dad tell us, what's going on?"

"Henry, I-The whole world was at stake! And there was only one way out. We had to take it, even if it meant losing the Digimon."

"What do you mean lose?" I couldn't lose Cyberdramon. We've been partners for too long. "Where are they going?"

"They have to return to the Digital Plane or they'll disappear forever."

"But Guilmon is meant to be with me! He's a part of me, I promised him that we'll always be together."

"No this can't be! Renamon was the only friend I ever had before you guys. She just can't leave!"

"You knew this would happen didn't you dad? You knew when you uploaded Juggernaut into him. YOU KNEW!"

"I had no choice!"

"Henry! Moumantai!" said Terriermon who had now dedigivolved into Gummymon.

"Terriermon don't go." All the digimon were now being pulled towards the

portal.

First Kapurimon (Guardromon) was sucked into it, then Marineangemon, then Hopmon (Cyberdramon) Nooo Cyberdramon!, then Yaamon (Impmon), then Callumon, then Conomon (Lopmon), then Gummymon, then Viximon (Renamon), then finally Gigimon (Guilmon).

"Noooo! Renamon! Renamoooon!" I went to try and comfort Rika. She just grabbed me and started crying into my shoulder.

"Come on Rika, it will be okay, we'll see them again." She cried harder.

"R-R-Ryo I c-c-can't do this right now. I-I-I just can't!

"What d-d-do you mean?"

"Oh Ryo' you know what I mean" she was crying harder now she pulled away from me and looked at my face.

**Rika's POV**

I-I-I just can't get into a relationship with Ryo, heck I'm only 12. B-b-but that's not the only reason, Renamon was the only one who cared for me, who looked out for me. I just can't let that go. She will always be my best friend. I just can't. I'll never be able to do anything, she was a part of me. It's as if a part of me has died. I looked into Ryo's face and saw that his cerulean blue eyes were filled with pain.

"Rika…"

"NO RYO!" I screamed, "I just can't, not right now, not for a long while, just LEAVE ME ALONE!" and with that I pushed him aside and ran away.

**Ryo's POV**

I was heartbroken. Rika had just screamed at me to leave her alone. I could see the suffering in her lavender eyes, I wanted to run after her but I knew that would just make everything worse. I know what she's going through. I've just lost Cyberdramon, who's been my partner and companion in the Digital World for the past year. He was all I had. I have to find a way to get them back, not just for my sake. Not just for the other tamers' sake. But for Rika's she seems more affected by this than the rest of us. And then I got an idea.

**2 weeks later, Ryo's POV**

We had moved into the West Shinjuku area where all the other Tamers lived. No-one has seen Rika ever since the digimon left us. Henry was ignoring his dad and so were a few of the others, though Jeri was too nice to do so. Throughout the time, I had been going over my idea in my head. It was so simple yet so many things could go wrong. My digivice had the power to open portal to and from the Digital World. You didn't think that I was actually stuck in the Digital World now did you? I only stayed because of Cyberdramon. He was uncontrollable and he needed a tamer. So by my own choice I stayed. Azulongmon gave me that power a long time ago, just after Cyberdramon became my partner. He had seemed really out of it, guilty even when he gave it to me. I wonder why? But now I was going to finally use that power. I was going to go into the Digital World to find our partners! I told my Dad what I was going to do. He let me go on one condition.

"Just be safe son. I couldn't bear to live if you left me aswell."

"Thanks dad. I may be gone for a long time."

"Just as long as you come back."

I gave him 2 letters. One was for the Tamers and one was for Rika. Then I went to my bedroom and grabbed my cards and digivice. I held it up.

"Digiport Open!" The portal appeared and I stepped through.

[I'm sorry if I've totally gone off topic and if you really didn't want this to happen but you'll see in the next chapter what happens. Will Ryo succeed or was his time wasted?]


	7. Reunion

[I know the last chapter was kind of … anyway I needed a way to get the digimon back that would also cause a little chaos so I thought of this. Hopefully it turns out well. If you have any ideas I'd be happy to hear them. Btw school has just started for me so I might not be able to update as much. At most a week unless I'm busy.]

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Digimon Content**

Chapter 7 – Reunion

I couldn't believe it! The Digital World had completely rebuilt itself as if nothing ever happened. I thought that there would be massive amounts of it that would still be deleted but I'm glad that's not the case. Of course it would make it harder for me to find the others, but hopefully it wouldn't take too long. I was thinking of making my way to Azulongmon's castle and ask him if he could help me. After all he is the kindest of all the sovereigns and he seemed to really like the Tamers. Maybe he's had dealings with humans before? Anyway so that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to the lands of the East and find Azulongmon. And if I find the others before I get there then I'll ask him why he gave me that power in the first place. Well, I slowly made my way along the outer Desert Plane of the Digital World. If I know Cyberdramon, he would have sensed that I was here and if he didn't go far, he'd find me by day's end.

**Several Hours Later**

Well I guess I was wrong, Cyberdramon hasn't show up. Maybe he sensed someone to fight and went of after it. I guess I'm just going to have to find him seeing as I can't get to the Land of the Sovereign without him flying us there. It's kind of lonely without Cyberdramon, we've travelled around the Digital World together for a year. I guess it must be worse for Rika… Rika I hope you understand.

_Rika,_

_You wanted me to leave you alone. I know you probably don't need to lose someone else right now but I had to go back to the Digital World. You'll understand once I get back. Just do me one favour, please? Don't push the others away. I know how much Renamon meant to you and I know that you're not one to express your feelings unless through anger. Just remember, they've also lost their Digimon, heck Jeri might never see hers again! Just think about how Jeri feels, you all have a chance, no matter how small, to see your Digimon again. She doesn't. So please don't think that you've lost your only reason to live. Hang with the Tamers and I hope you understand why I left. Hopefully I'll be back soon._

_Later Wildcat,_

_R.A_

Maybe that letter wasn't one of my best ideas. She's probably gonna kill me the instant I get back, but hopefully she'll be too speechless when she sees…

**A Year and a Half later, Rika's POV**

I can't believe him! He left me, just when I needed him the most! Me and the others are 14 now. I had my 14th birthday just a month ago. My 13th birthday was when the D-Reaper attacked and so I didn't really celebrate it, not that I wanted to. I hate parties. But this time, I invited the Tamers to my house for a slumber party, it was Jeri's idea, not mine. Even tweedle dum and tweedle dummer were invited. I guess Ryo was right, I shouldn't push them away. We all became really close. Me and Jeri were best friends (as long as it's not over anything girly) and Henry was also a really close friend. I could talk to him with just about anything and he'll understand. It kinda scares me how much he understands me but I guess I'm just new to the whole 'friend' concept. Anyway, I can't believe him! He didn't even have the nerve to say goodbye in person! He could at least have had the decency to tell _someone_ (me) and at least give a good reason why he left! But nooo he just left a letter for the Tamers, though it was surprising he left a letter just for me. It's a good thing Mr. Akiyama had enough tact to give it to me in private. Every time I thought about that stupid letter, I could feel myself going red. Takato just thought I was just really mad at something (I'm not stupid enough to tell him, Kazu or Kenta about Ryo's letter) but Jeri and Henry knew better. I was angry, but also a little touched he thought about me. Of course I denied it when the asked, I can't go soft now, I've got a reputation as the Ice Queen. Suddenly the phone rang. Oh Crap! I was meant to be doing homework. Guess I was too busy thinking. Slowly, I walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Rika Nonaka speaking."

"Hey Rika, it's Henry."

"Hey Henry, what's up?"

"Takato and the others wanted to meet up in Guilmon's old hideout. You coming?"

"Yeah alright, beats doing homework."

"K, I'll see you in about an hour."

"K bye Henry"

"Bye" he then hung up.

"Grandma, I'm going out for a while"

"Alright dear, just be home for dinner,"

"K, see you later Grandma." And with that I left the house. I decided to go to the park a little early because I had nothing better to do. I walked to Guilmon's old hideout and sat on the stone wall just beside the steps. Sigh, my lif'e changed so much in the last year and a half. I moved to the same public school as the other tamers so that I could umm be with them I guess. My mother seemed more understanding than before the entire Digimon fiasco. And I've opened up a little. Anyway once again I was deep in thought so I didn't notice someone come up to me.

"Hey Rika, a little early aren't you?"

"Oh hey Jeri, yeah I had nothing better to do."

"Oh ok, are you still thinking about Renamon?"

"Sigh, I guess I am. She's the only real friend I ever had."

"Cheer up Rika! You have me now!" I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Jeri."

"Did just hear right? Did Rika Nonaka just say thanks?"

"Shut up Kazu or do you want me to give you another black eye?"

"Oh just try" he smirked. I stood up and hit him in the jaw instead. _Crack!._ He went flying across the path."

"Rika was that really necessary?" Jeri asked though she was hiding a small smile.

"He started it."

"Rika you never change."

"Well done pointing out the obvious gogglehead" he had just show up along with the terrified Kazu, holding him for support and Kenta looking worried.

"Hey guys! What's up with Kazu?"

"He just got beat up by a girl" said Kenta

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh umm nothing" He looked terrified as I gave him my trademark glare. He almost wet himself. Henry looked amused.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying it" I shot at him

"Come on Rika, have fun. We're supposed to be hanging out, not beating each other up. Well, not beating Kazu up."

"Oh forget it, why'd you call us here gogglehead?"

"I just thought you'd like to get together, for old times sake."

"Okay, what do we do now?"

"I'm hungry!"

"When are you not?"

"I know this great place for pizza"

"Alright let's go then." So we went to the Pizza place, Kazu leading the way. Once we got there, we ordered 3 large pizzas and Kazu ordered another one for himself. Eurgh why am I friends with him again? I was surprised he could eat anything at all considering how his jaw was slack because of the oucnh I threw at him earlier. We had a great time, just talking and for the first time in ages, I had fun. Nearing the end, I asked Jeri,

"Hey Jeri, do you think Takato is going to ask you out anytime soon?" She blushed furiously.

"Rika!"

"Oh come Jeri, you know you want him to."

"Well, umm…"

"See"

"Okay so I do but you know Takato, he's really sensitive about these things." I smirked and looked over at Takato who was staring at Jeri. I gave her a nudge and pointed it out and when he saw us looking, he blushed and started talking to Kazu. Suddenly all of our Digivices started to glow in our pockets so we hurriedly paid the restaurant and ran to where they were leading us. We ended up going back to Guilmon's hideout.

"Henry?" We looked around but there was no-one there. Then something jumped out of the bushes. "Henry!"

"Terriermon? H-h-how? Terriermon!""

"Hey Henry, what ya bin up to?"

"N-n-nothing much" he stammered.

"Kazu?"

"Pu pu!" We turned around and Guardromon and Marineangemon were looking at Kazu and Kenta.

"Guardromon! I can't believe it's you!"

"Marineangemon! Your're OK!" They both ran to their Digimon. Kenta hugged Marinangemon whil Kazu slapped Guardromon on the back with a massive clang.

"Takatomon?"

"Guilmon!"

"Takato! Do you have any bread?"

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Hey toots where's Ai and Mako?"

"Impmon!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Hey get your hands off of me!"

"They're at my house playing with Suzie." Said Henry.

"Oh goodie, come on Impmon, lets go see our Tamers!" Lopmon appeared beside him and they both ran off.

"Rika." The voice was quiet but I would have heard it over the roar of the ocean. But it couldn't be… could it? I slowly turned around and saw Renamon looking at me. I couldn't believe it, I ran up to her and almost knocked her over.

"Renamon, I've missed you so much!"

"Rika…I've missed you too." We were so happy to see our partners again that we completely forgot about Jeri until

"Jeri what's wrong?" Callumon got everyone's attention and we all fell silent. I looked at Jeri and she was so close to tears. I started to walk towards her but before I could, the trees behind her rustled. From behind the bushes, Leomon stepped out, (yeah I know kinda obvious) and put Jeri on his shoulder.

"Jeri, it's good to see you"

"L-l-leomon? I-I-I-" and she fainted. Luckily, Leomon caught her.

"Oops. I might have overdone it a little." I know that voice. For like the millionth time this afternoon, I turned around and saw him. Once again, everyone fell deathly silent as they watched what was about to happen. The temperature in the park dropped about 20 degrees. I slowly walked towards him and he smiled hopefully. I slapped him as hard as I could across the cheek.

"RIKA!" practically everyone shouted at me.

"I guess I deserve that"

"You think? You left us to go to the Digital World without even telling us why? You were for a year and a half for goodness sake!" and I did something that shocked everyone, even me. I embraced him, hugged him, squeezing tightly.

"I missed you" I said quietly so only he could here.

"I missed you too Wildcat." We stared at each other and grinned. The atmosphere became lighter and everyone went up to him and asked what happened.

"Well I knew you guys were completely miserable without your digimon so I went to the Digital World to try and find them."

"You did that? Just for us?"

**Ryo's POV**

"Of course!" I said though I knew that it wasn't for them. It was for Rika. I knew how much she would miss Renamon so I went to the Digital World just for her. I looked at her and she was staring at me uncertainly, as if she knew I was lying.

"H-H-How did you find them all?"

"Well, Cyberdramon found me within a week of me arriving. He had ran off to defeat some unknown enemy, of course, and I needed him to travel around the Digital World safely so I waited and made camp. After that I decided to find Azulongmon to see if he could help. On the way there, I found Renamon, wandering around the Desert Plane with Impmon." They all looked shocked at that, except Rika, and turned towards Renamon.

"He's grown on me." That's all she said, no matter how much the others pestered her for answers.

"Well after that, we went back to the Land of the Sovereign and went by the south gate to see if Lopmon has returned to the services of Zhuqiaomon. She had returned but she also had Terriermon with him. They were holding ears and everything." I gave Terriermon a wink.

"Hey! And Henry said I needed to learn about tact." We all laughed at that.

"Anyway, once we arrived at the Blue Castle we asked Azulongmon about Leomon." Everyone was concentrating on me now. "Well Azulongmon said it was possible, if the digimon who absorbed him willingly gave up the data. Impmon instantly agreed and so Azulongmon gathered the scattered bits of Leonmon's data from within Impmon's own and slowly pieced him together. It formed a digiegg. When he hatched he was just an elecmon. He didn't want to go back to Jeri as an elecmon so we stayed for a while, while he trained with the others. Then we went over to the place where you guys fought Orochimon and we found Guradromon and Marineangemon with the Gekomon. Guardromon had a headache from their constant singing while Marineangemon sang along." It had been a long year and a half without any company but the digimon's but it was worth it to see Rika smiling at me. After my little tale, we woke Jeri up and told her what happened. She hugged me and then went off with Leomon to talk about what's happened. Terriermon, still embarrassed, wanted to go see Suzie even if it meant the princess pretty pants treatment. Kazu and Kenta went to their usual hangout in the kid's playground where they battled with the Digimon Card game while Guardromon and Marineangemon cheered them on. Marineangemon kept on blowing bubble in Kazu's face to distract him. Takato went back to the bakery with Guilmon, who wanted to eat some Guilmon Bread. That just left me and Rika. It was kind of awkward at first but then,

"Could I have the honor of escorting the Ice Queen to her house?" I said giving a mock bow. She raised an eyebrow at me and I flashed her a grin.

"You may." She smirked at the look on my face. I expected an argument at least. Well we went out of the park and that was when it hit me.

"Ow! That slap really hurt." I pouted at her, rubbing my cheek, which was still red. She grinned.

"Aww can't the Legendary Tamer handle a little pain?"

"You didn't have to hit me that hard! I gave you a letter."

"Oh a letter! A letter! Everything will be fixed with a stupid letter! You could have at least to me – I mean us in person! But nooo Hero Boy has to go by himself, not even bothering how it would affect the rest of us. Kazu and Kenta were practically lost without your kind guidance!" I winced at the force of her voice but then I caught her smiling and knew she was just teasing me so I decided to tease her back.

"What do you mean I should have told you?" She blushed.

"I didn't say that! I said you should have told **us** what you were gonna do."

"Of course Wildcat." I gave her my usual grin again.

"Look Ryo, thanks for going to all the trouble just for me."

"What do you mean just for you?" I teased

"Oh…umm" her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

"Well to be honest, I did do it for you." I tried to mumble it but she heard me. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" she said sharply.

"Well…I saw how miserable you were without Renamon, you wouldn't see or talk to anybody and well I got really worried that you'd stay like that. So I went to the Digital World to find everyone's Digimon but I mainly did it just for you." [OOC I know but I needed something corny] I couldn't look at her, not after telling her that. So I just looked at my shoe.

"Ryo, I…" I looked up at her and saw that her lavender eyes were staring at me. She walked up to me and I braced myself for the hardest punch ever to hit me but it didn't come. Instead her lips touched mine and I was so surprised that I almost pushed her away. _Almost_. But I kissed her back and we stayed like that for what seemed like hours. For the second time in my life, Rika Nonaka was kissing me! After a while, she broke off.

"Tell anybody and you're dead." She walked off. I just kept staring after her and then grinned.


	8. Camping Trip

[Sorry the last chapter was a bit fast, I'll try and slow it down but I'm not that kind of person :/ anyway I'm starting to run out of ideas, if you have any I'll be happy to hear it. Btw this is my longest chapter yet, I just couldn't find a way to finish it so it may be going on and on and on]

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Digimon Content.**

Chapter 8 – Camping Trip

"Hey Rika!"

"Hey Takato"

"Takato?"

"Yeah that is you isn't it?"

"Umm… yeah but when do you call me by my name?"

"Oh umm…"

"Did something happen?"

"Wha? No!"

"Okay okay, jeez I was just asking"

"Why'd you call Gogglehead?" I sighed

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to go camping with me and the rest of the tamers up in the mountains for a week with our Digimon."

"Camping? With you?"

"Not just me," he said sounding slightly harassed, "Ryo will be-"

"Great even more reason not to go."

"Oh come on Rika please? It'd be a great way to bond with out Digimon again."

"If I say yes will you stop the sentimental crap?"

"Deal"

"Fine, when is it?"

"Two days, meet at my house"

"Alright see ya Gogglehead." Before I put the phone down, I heard him sigh with relief.

**Two Days Later**

I finished stuffing the rest of the stuff I need in my backpack and started heading out of the door. "Bye Mom! Bye Grandma!"

"Have fun dear! Watch out for bears!"

"I'll be fine mom, the digimon are coming too remember"

"Ahh yes, well, I can be worried about my daughter can't I?" I didn't answer back. She's been like this ever since the D-Reaper, and I still haven't gotten used to it. I didn't know whether I liked this new caring mom compared to the one that ignored me most of the time. Then again, back then we never really saw eye to eye. She thought the Digimon cards were tarot cards for goodness sake. She really did care though, she just didn't know how to show and I hated her for it. Now she just comes up with these random outbursts and I don't know what to think about it. It's kind of unnerving but at least I know she cares.

I closed the door behind me and started walking towards the bakery. I'd been walking for about 10 minutes when I saw Henry around the corner. He smiled and waved,

"Hey Rika!"

"Hey"

"Looking forward to this?"

"Not really"

"Oh come on Rika, it'll be fun"

"Maybe for you"

"Moumentai Rika"

"Terriermon how many times do I have to tell you that listening to other people's conversations is rude?" Henry said looking down at Terriermon disapprovingly .

"I can't help it if I'm in between you two!" he protested "Oh and can you stop squeezing me so hard? You're almost worst than Suzie."

"Oh be quiet. What happened to being a stuffed rabbit?"

"It kind of failed when everyone saw you naked inside me when we were fighting the D-Reaper on national TV didn't it" he asked in a fakely innocent voice. At that Henry turned red and I started laughing.

"He got you there Henry," said a voice behind us. I turned around and there was Jeri, grinning wolfishly. I liked that about her. She always seemed so nice but she has moments when she's almost like me. I guess moving to her school and being her best friend had a good effect on her. Well maybe not for Takato.

"Hey Jeri, where's Leomon?"

"Hey Rika, Henry. Leomon's doing the same as what Renamon usually does. He's gonna meet us there because he's too big for the car and he'd just scare the people on the train."

"Oh…right. I don't know why Renamon does that, I guess she just doesn't like being crowded."

"Don't worry Rika, I didn't mean anything by it."

"No it's okay. Come on let's hurry before we're late." We quickly rushed to the bakery where we found Kazu and Kenta waiting.

"Well it's about time, do you know how long we've been waiting for you guys to show up?" demanded Kazu. I glared at him.

"And how many times have _you_ been late whenever we meet?"

"That's not th-" I gave him a talk-anymore-and-your-dead look and he shut up.

"Hey guys," great, just what I needed, him to show up. I haven't seen him since, well since… oh forget it since I kissed him! I blushed.

"What's wrong Rika?"

"Wha? Oh nothing"

"Ryo! Just on time," said Kazu smiling widely at his hero

"Just on time? And you were shouting at us for being late!"

"You're not Ryo"

"When I get my hands on you-"

"Give him a brake Rika, just because he has good taste." Ryo was grinning. I am soo going to kill him when I get the chance but then a thought came to my head and I decided to play his game.

"Oh so what happened a week ago was in bad taste?" His grin slipped.

"I-I-I didn't-"

"Save it, come on Jeri, Henry, let's got in." Jeri and Henry shared a confused look but followed me into the bakery anyway.

**Ryo's POV**

Sigh, what have I done now. It had been going really well and I had to go and ruin it. Sigh. I followed her through into the bakery where Takato's mom, Mie, told us that Takato was in his room. I thanked her and went up the stairs where I found Takato still packing for the trip. Kazu and Kenta were still following me but I wasn't listening to them talk about their latest new combinations for the card game. Instead I just sat in an empty chair and thought about how I was gonna make this up to Rika. Takato was busy rushing around the room, Henry was talking to Kazu and Kenta when they realised I wasn't listening and Rika and Jeri were sat in the corner talking. Jeri was wide-eyed at something Rika told her. Then Rika whispered something in her ear and she gave Rika a reproachful look but then started giggling. She looked over at me, saw that I was staring and then quickly whispered something back to Rika who smirked. I went red. They were probably making fun of me right now.

**Rika's POV**

We found Takato rushing around hi room looking for the stuff he'd need for this trip. As usual the gogglehead hadn't even thought about preparing the day before because he was too busy playing with Guilmon. Me and Jeri sat down in the corner and we started talking.

"I can't believe you like him Jeri, he's such a scatterbrained gogglehead."

"Oh come on he's not that bad." She protested, "He's just a little ditzy some of the time." Takato then tripped over a pair of binoculars. "Okay maybe a lot ditzy, but still, I like him like that." I sighed. No point trying to change her views. Ryo came in the Kazu and Kenta behind him. He sat down in a chair thinking. I smirked. Everything was working. He was going to regret saying I was bad taste. Of course I was just playing around but he is not to know that.

"What about you and Ryo?"

"Well…umm…on the night he returned, we sort of um…" She went wide eyed. Curse her for knowing how these things work.

"You kissed? Oh my gosh why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah, yeah we kissed but you know that little thing that happened outside the Bakery? When he said I was bad taste?"

"Oh Rika I didn't think he meant it like that!"

"I know." I grinned evilly. I whispered in her ear, "I'm just going to play with him a bit before I 'forgive' him."

She looked reproachful at that. But then she started giggling madly and I couldn't help but give her a small smile.

"Rika, you are so evil!" she laughed. The she looked over at Ryo and leaned over.

"Ryo's staring at you, I think your plan's working." I smirked. I was good at this.

"Yeah I think it is. But Jeri, you tell anyone about me kissing Ryo and I am going to castrate Takato." She went wide-eyed again. "Wow you really do care about him don't you?" She blushed a fierce shade of red.

"RIKA!"

"Alright, alright I was joking but don't tell anyone."

"…fine, I won't." I could just here her say in her head 'yet' but I let it go. This was going to be one fun camping trip. After about 20 minutes, Takato finally found all the stuff he needed and we were standing in front of the car. It was a Renault Trafic Sl29 and it could hold 9 people and has enough room for Guilmon to lay down in the middle. I don't know why Takato's dad has a minibus as a car, maybe it's just a rental to get us there. Guardromon had dedigivolved into Kapurimon so that he could fit in the car. Leomon and Renamon were going to meet us there. Ryo had digivolved Monodramon into Cyberdramon who was going to fly there and Terriermon, Marineangemon and Callumon (who wanted to come too) were small enough to fit in the car. Takato sat at the front with his dad who was driving, Kazu and Kenta were sitting next to each other with a not amused Henry and Terriermon next to them. At the back, Jeri and me sat together with, guess who, Ryo sat next to me. Sigh, not a good start to the camping trip.

"You kids all ready?"

"Yes Mr Matsuki," we all said

"Great the let's go!" He started the car and drove off.

**2 Hours Later**

It's been two hours and we're only halfway there! There's only so much you can talk about with Jeri before it either gets onto the topic of boys, *cough* Takato *cough*, or girly stuff, neither of which I want to listen to for the next two hours. So instead, I started to drift off to sleep. I don't care if it's only it's only midday, I was tired and there was nothing else to do so I closed my eyes, leaned to the side for something soft and fell asleep.

**Ryo's POV**

Sigh. For the past 2 hours, Rika's been ignoring me. So far this camping trip sucks.

"Hey Ryo, what ya thinking?" Callumon jumped into my lap.

"Oh hey, nothing Callumon."

"Are you sure? You seem really unhappy." His ears shrunk which meant that he was sad now too. How could he tell? For a guy that only thinks about playing and food, he's really sensitive about these things. Maybe it's because he spent too much time with Jeri before they first went to the Digital World.

"Aw come on Callumon, it's nothing, really. Hey I know something that will cheer you up. Hey Henry, can I have one of the cream puffs for Callumon?" Henry turned around and handed me one.

"Umm yeah sure what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, he just noticed I 'seemed' unhappy so he got depressed as well."

"Ah okay." There was a knowing look to his eye.

"Here Callumon."

"Ooh Cream Puff yummy!" his ears grew big again and he jumped off my lap to play with Guilmon who's been lying down ever since the start of the trip. Typical, all he needed was some food to cheer her up. I was starting to get sleepy. Being in a car for two straight hours with nothing to do can really tire you out. I feel sorry for Mr Matsuki but he seems fine up at the front. Maybe Terriermon was telling him some jokes or something about Henry's personal life. That would explain why Henry's gone red and Takato and his dad were laughing their heads off. Something hard hit my shoulder. What the hell did Rika just punch me for? I turned around and saw that Rika had fallen asleep on my shoulder. She also had a small smile on her lips. I grinned. It's a good thing that I'm taller, even if we are around the same age. I rested my head on her red hair and drifted off to sleep myself.

**Jeri's POV**

I love talking with Rika. Ever since the digimon left, Rika's been my best friend. She even moved to our public school to be with the other Tamers. Of course, she ever wants to talk about the girly stuff but I'm hoping to change that as we get older. She can't be a tomboy for ever! Then again she has started to get slightly more girly now that Ryo's back. Wait did I just say that? If Rika heard me, me and Takato would be flying to the moon right about now. Takato because he'd be trying to protect me. Well I hope he would anyway. Sigh. Takato… I turned around and saw that Rika had fallen asleep of Ryo's shoulder. Oh dear I hope it wasn't my fault that she was fast asleep. I'm not that boring to talk to am I? But then the bigger thing hit me. Rika was sleeping on _Ryo's _shoulder. Oh my Gosh that was just so cute. She was smiling as well. Just then Ryo fell asleep and was leaning on her head. Oh Gosh if they could only see themselves. Too bad there wasn't any cuddling. I could hold that against Rika forever! Or at least until they get together. Wait what am I thinking? I am way to nice for that. Sigh. Rika's having a bad influence on me. A thought came to my head. I grinned. Maybe it was good after all.

"Henry? Could I just borrow the digital camera for one picture please?"

"Umm okay hang on Takato has it." He leaned over to the front to where Takato was sitting. Takato took the camera from around his neck and gave it to Henry. He turned around to me and gave it to me. I grinned."

"What do you need the camera for?"

"Well I just thought that was a perfect Kodak moment." I said pointing. He looked over and grinned.

"R.I.P Jeri."

"You think I'm stupid enough to show Rika the picture before they get together?"

"No but she will kill you either way."

"Ah well it will be worth it."

"Sometimes, you're really turning into Rika."

"Why thank you." He grinned again and turned around to stop Terriermon form telling more embarrassing stories about him. I pointed the camera towards Rika and Ryo, looking for the perfect shot when Rika suddenly draped her arm around Ryo. This was gonna make a GREAT picture. I took it. Luckily the flash didn't wake either of them up. I showed Henry the picture (got to love technology these days) and he started giggling. He gave the camera back to Takato and then whispered something in his ear. Takato looked at the camera, pushed a few buttons and started laughing. Kazu and Kenta were looking at the three of us like we were crazy but no one was stupid enough to tell those two. They may be really annoying but they can be nice sometimes. BUT neither of them can hold a secret unless it was about themselves. I remember when Kazu told everyone in kindergarten that Kenta wet the bed. Kenta never told him anything after that.

**Two Hours Later, Rika's POV**

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP WE'RE HERE!" Eurgh curse you Takato. It was a really nice dream as well. It was about R… wait when is a dream about _him_ nice? Then I realised who's shoulder I had leant on when I fell asleep. What was worse, he was leaning on my head as well. What was even worse than that, I was snuggling up to him! Oh god I hope no one saw. I quickly got up and undid my seatbelt. His head jerked and he woke up.

"Huh wha?" Then he saw me and grinned, "Had a good nap Rika?" I just ignored him and got out of the car. Everyone else were still getting up. Looks like I wasn't the only one who fell asleep. I went to the boot and got my bag out of the mess and waited for everyone else. Soon enough, everyone was out of the car and ready to find a place to camp, well except for Guilmon. Lying down for four straight hours had made him numb. His ears were drooping. No-one knew what to do. Until Jeri thought of something.

"Hey Guilmon, want some Guilmon bread?"

"Guilmon bread! Yummy!" He jumped out of the car. "Can I have some please Takato?" Everyone started laughing.

"Oh brother Guilmon, that's all it took for you to get out of the car?" He relented and gave Guilmon some bread.

"Yipee!"

"Well come on guys, we'd better find somewhere to put up camp. It's gonna take ages to put all the tents up."

"I've got a better idea Gogglehead. Renamon." The yellow fox Digimon appeared next to me.

"Would you two stop doing that?"

"Get a grip Kazu, you're starting to sound like a broken record. Renamon have you found anywhere for us to camp?"

"Yes Rika, There's a place, about a half hour's walk from here. There's a river close by and enough room for all of you."

"Great job Renamon, lead the way." We followed Renamon and after a while, we reached the place she was referring to. It was a massive meadow. Trees surrounded it and there was a river running through. Willow trees were dippig their branches along the river and there were also a few berry bushes along the river so if we run out of food, we can eat them. There were wild flowers all over the place too. It kind of reminds me of that time in the Digital World when I was separated from the others and me and Renamon were in the forest. The scene there was just like this.

"Hey Rika."

"Oh hey Akiyama."

"Look, what happened this morning it was just-" I started laughing. He fell for it. The Legendary Tamer fell for it! "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I thought it was my turn to play you!"

"Wait so all this… sigh I should have known. Well I guess I should play along."

"Wait what do you-" Too late, he tackled me to the ground and started tickling me. We started rolling around and somehow he ended up on top of me. I heard a click.

"Get off of me Ryo!"

"Fine but you have to sleep in _my_ tent."

"What? No!" How could he? What's he up to?

"Aww come on Wildcat, you know you want to." Darn it he was grinning again. Why can't I look at him when he's like this? Is it my fault it got this far? Sigh.

"Fine." His grin did the impossible and grew wider. "But I'm not telling any of the others."

"Fine with me."

"Eurgh I'm gonna regret this."

"Aww Pumpkin, don't be like that. You know you're gonna have fun." He finally got off me and started to unpack his tent. The others had already gotten most of their stuff out. All except for Kenta.

"NOOOOOO I forgot my tent!"

"What? How could you forget your tent on a camping trip?"

"I don't know! I must have left it on my bed this morning!" Sigh. Well, either the Gods are playing a twisted joke or this was meant to happen. A least I have an excuse for not putting my tent up.

"Here have mine."

"WAAAAAAAA – huh really? What about you?"

"I'm sleeping out with Renamon. Takato said it himself. It's a time to 'bond' with out Digimon."

"Yeah I might have said that but I didn't think you would actually do it."

"Shut up Gogglehead. Kenta, do you want this or not?"

"Uhhhh Okay, thanks Rika!" I handed my tent over to him and he decided to pitch the tent up next to Kazu's. They huddled together and started whispering. I couldn't be bothered to eavesdrop although I knew it was about me.

"Are you really gonna stay outside? What if it rains?"

"Sigh. I'm sorry for using you as an excuse Renamon but Ryo blackmailed me into staying with him in his tent"

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know what goes on through that thing he calls a brain do I?"

"I guess not. Do you _want_ to stay in his tent?" I turned red.

"Renamon!"

"Whoops I think that's Cyberdramon coming now, better go tell him where the camp site is." She disappeared.

"RENAMON!" She does have a point though. Did I really _want _to be with Ryo?

**Ryo's POV**

I can't believe she found an excuse for not using her tent. I heard a roar and knew it was Cyberdramon. Renamon appeared from the edge of the wood with Cyberdramon and Leomon behind her.

"Leomon!" Jeri ran up to her partner and jumped on him, giving him a massive hug.

"Cyberdramon over here." He snarled but came over anyway. Then he dedigivolved. Good. I didn't want to have to deal with anything on this trip.

"Hey Monodramon, how was the flight?"

"It was okay, although I think the people on the plain got a bit freaked out."

"You flew next to a plain?"

"Yep it was fun but they're so slow."

"Sigh what am I going to do with you?"

"Give me something to eat?"

"Alright but you have to wait for us to finish pitching up our tents." I was halfway done. It shouldn't take me much longer to finish. By the time everyone was done, it was around 5:30. It took us two hours to put up 7 tents. Wow, we are slow. Then again, Kazu kept on tripping on his and Guilmon fell asleep on Takato's halway through construction. Luckily, Leomon was strong enough to carry the red dino off the tent.

"Alright, time to eat!"

"Is that all you ever think about Kazu?"

"No I think about Ryo sometimes."

" *cough* GAY *cough* "

"Wait I didn't mean it like that!" everyone started rolling around in laughing fits. Except for me. Sigh, why do I always attract the weird ones? Ever since I came back, massive crowds of girls have been following me wherever I went.

"Come on guys, let's get something to eat."

"Alright let's go!" Jeri was very enthusiastic about this. She pulled out a pot from her backpack (don't ask me how it fit in there). "Kazu, Kenta go and get some firewood and rocks for a fire and set it up in the middle of all the tents. Henry, could you go and fill this pot up with water? Thank you. Takato, could you go pick us some berries from those bushes over there? Ryo could you go forage for some wild mushrooms? Thanks! Alright everyone let's go!"

"What about you and Rika?"

"Quit whining Kazu, do you honestly think that any of you boys could cook us a decent meal?" Kazu shut up after that.

**Rika's POV**

"So why did you leave me and you without jobs?"

"I don't know what you mean." She said innocently.

"Oh come on Jeri, I'm not stupid."

"Fine. What's happening between you and Ryo? Dish!"

"Nothing's happening!" She looked at me with quite an impressive glare. "Fine! Nothing's happening…yet."

"Ah so you _want_ something to happen."

"I guess."

"Well you could try and make something happen in this camping trip. I mean come on, we're in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forest. A lot of things can happen. I'd even cover for you!"

"Wow Jeri, no-ones ever cared that much for me."

"What are best friends for?"

"But still, I don't know…"

"Oh come on! How long will it take for you to realise you _love_ him?"

"I wouldn't go that far! Like him maybe but not _love_!" Then I took my voice down to a whisper. "At least not yet. I mean he left us for a year and a half!"

"Yes but when he came back, he'd brought all our Digimon back! I know how much that meant to you. When Renamon left, you were practically like me when I lost Leomon!" She was almost in tears.

"Sigh. Look Jeri, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories but you have to understand, I'm just not ready yet. I might like him, sure, but nothing else. I don't even know if he likes me!"

"Are you really that blind?" She then took the camera that was around her neck and showed me a picture. I turned a furious shade of red. In the picture was me sleeping on Ryo's shoulder. Him on my head, and my arm draped over his chest. We were both smiling. "Tell me that he doesn't like you."

"JERI! How could you take that picture."

"Oh come on Rika, forget about that. Focus on what's important. Looking at that picture, tell me he doesn't like you."

"…I… can't"

"See? At least give him a chance to prove it."

"Oh he'll have plenty of chance to prove it. I'm sleeping in his tent all week anyway. Oh crap."

"You're WHAT? Why didn't you tell me? Is that why you gave your tent to Kenta? Everyone was wondering why you were being so nice."

"Yeah, yeah, that's why I gave my tent to Kenta. I didn't tell you because I knew how you'd react which is how you are now. And it's not like I had a choice! He blackmailed me for goodness sake."

"Oh so that's what happened." She showed me another picture. It was the one where Ryo was on top of me.

"JERI!"

"Relax it's only those two…for now." She grinned mischievously, maybe it was a bad thing she was becoming more like me.

"Sigh, what am I going to do with you?"

"Give me all the details of anything that happens when two people sleep together?" I'm starting to really hate innocent tones.

"JERI!"

"Wow Takato's right you are touchy."

"Speaking of Takato…" I grinned menacingly. Time for some payback. "Has he done anything to show any sort of affection towards you whatsoever?" She blushed.

"Hey that's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war."

"Seeing as this isn't war, you just admitted you were in love with Ryo!"

"That is the last straw!" I pounce on her like the 'Wildcat' I am and we started rolling around laughing. Just then, Henry came with the pot.

"Why does water have to be so darn heavy?"

"Didn't Leomon come with you? Whoops I must have forgotten to tell him to help. Silly me." We started laughing some more at the look Henry was giving us. In about 20 mins, everyone came back. There were a massive stack of mushrooms and berries courtesy of Ryo an Takato. There was a blazing fire with stones on the edge to stop it from spreading. Who needs matches when you have a blazing red dino with a pyro sphere attack? Renamon had caught us 2 rabbits and we put them into the now boiling water, added a stock cube, salt and pepper and also the mushrooms and it made quite a nice stew. For dessert, we had berries and whipped cream. All the extra food and seasoning had come from Jeri's bag. It was like a mini kitchen. No-one asked how she fit everything in there. As we were eating, I couldn't help but think at what Jeri said. DO I love Ryo? I couldn't just let that go. What if I did? Then what would I do? Soon it was time to get to sleep. Everyone went into their respective tents except for Kazu and Kenta, who were probably gonna play the Digimon Card Game. Typical. Jeri gave me a knowing look and went inside hers. Terriermon was sleeping in Henry's tent, Callumon in Jeri's, Leomon was sleeping outside. Guardromon (who had digivolved again) was peeking inside Kazu's tent to see what was happening, Marineangemon was with Kenta. Monodramon was sleeping close to the fire with Guilmon and Renamon stood watch outside Ryo's tent. With a sigh, I walked up to Ryo's tent where he had already gone in.

"Have fun Rika." I couldn't be bothered to come up with a retort so I just ignored it. I was still confused about how I really think about him. I ducked and entered the flap.

"Hey Pumpkin, didn't think you would ever show up."

"Ryo don't…"

"Don't what?" he asked innocently.

"Nevermind…"

**Ryo's POV**

I could tell something was wrong. Since when did she ever let me win?

"What's wrong Rika?"

"Nothing, it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"Look I said it's nothing."

"Come on Rika. You can tell me anything. You know I'd listen."

"Ryo… how do you feel about me?" I was taken aback. I know we kissed a couple of time and we, well me, flirted all the time but I didn't think she would get upset about it? I talked to Cyberdramon but he once again just said I was weak. When we were in the Digital World, I even talked to Renamon. She's a lot like Rika, but she wouldn't say anything apart from, "Rika will show her feelings when she is ready." I guess this was now.

"Rika I-"

"You what?" I looked at her and saw she was crying. Tears were falling freely down her cheeks and she didn't make a move to wipe them away. I crawled to her (stupid tents had to be so small) and gave her a hug. She didn't push away.

"Rika… I-I-I love you okay? I always have, ever since that time in the forest. I kept thinking about you after you left us in the giant clock. Since then I new I liked you but it took that meeting in the forest to make me realise that. And then when we were in the chasm, I didn't want to let you go. I Love you Rika, always have, always will." She was sobbing now. I looked at her and wiped her tears from her eyes before I realised I was crying too. I just couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. I put her down on to the sleeping bag and l lay down beside her. "Come on Rika, stop crying." She put her arm around my neck and pulled me towards her. We kissed, this time she parted my lips with her tongue and pushed in. I did the same with her. She's finally showed her true feeling even if she didn't say a word. I put my arm around her waist and we stayed like that until we needed to breathe.

"Ryo, I-I love you too." With that, she put her head on my chest and we fell asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
